Best Friends
by ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt
Summary: Alex and Marty have a fight that's resolved way too quickly because there's one thing they know they can always agree on.


**Author's Note: Takes place after Madagascar 3 sometime after they join the circus completely. *shrugs* I just feel like there needs to be more Madagascar movie fics. So there we go.**

**~Natty,**

* * *

_Best Friends._

_~M~_

"_Stupid Marty_…Who does he think he is anyway?" Alex grumbled to himself as he kicked a nearby hula-hoop. It only went up and hit him in the mouth. "Agh! Jeez!" He clutched his aching muzzle and plopped himself down on a nearby crate. Resting his paws on his knees, the lion looked around the empty big top. Everyone else was in the train celebrating another successful show well done. He had been too until Marty had made that stupid joke. The cat sighed. "I'd never eat anyone…"

He thought the zebra knew that. Even if Marty had been only making a joke it still kind of hurt…

The lion looked around the deserted tent and noticed the mess. He shrugged as he decided he may as well clean up a bit to help get his mind off of things. So with a heavy heart the cat began his tidying, wishing things were normal again.

* * *

Marty sighed as he neared the lone multi-colored tent. He knew he shouldn't of made a joke like that, shouldn't have chanced it. There was still a chance that Alex still felt bad about what happened back on Madagascar. You know, biting his butt and trying to eat him and stuff like that. The chance was there because his joking really did hurt his best friend's feelings.

The zebra had left the party back on the train and now all he had to do was make it up to the cat. It was a good thing Alex never stayed mad at him for long if at all. That was one of the many perks of their friendship.

So Marty smirked to himself as he peeked inside the tent flap to find his buddy trying to tie some rope for some pointless reason. The lion always cleaned or put things together when he was upset, that was something the zebra knew. What better way to cheer up Alex then by driving the cat crazy? There was no other way it could be done! And also…alright maybe he loved doing it.

The monochromatic animal burst into the tent without warning, stalking right up to his best friend like he was angry too. "Hey Alex man, we need to talk!"

The lion looked up from his rope tying, sitting on a small crate in the circus tent. He huffed and looked back down upon seeing who it was. "Not now, Marty..."

"Come on Alex…" The zebra urged with a frown. "Let's talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about, okay?"

"Sure there is. We gotta talk about our friendship now don't we?"

Alex turned around on the crate, away from the zebra, muttering. "What friendship?"

"Alex..."

The lion got up with his rope attempting to vacate the tent. "Leave me alone."

"Alex!" The zebra tried get his friend to stop walking away from him. "You know you can't stay mad at me now!"

"Who says I can't?" Alex retorted bitterly.

"Well, I do!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" the lion scoffed.

"Uh, your best friend!"

"And where's he? I don't see him anywhere. He's been completely LOCKED out of my life!"

"He's right here! Sayin' he's sorry! But ya gotta admit you did deserve a bit of what ya got! Bitin' me and givin' me a heart attack the way you did!" Marty lied to toy with the cat, trying not to burst out laughing.

"Why don't you go play with the horses or something?" Alex snapped, trying to stalk off again but his ex-best friend got in his way.

"Don't make me do it, Al!" The zebra warned.

"Do what?"

"Start singin'! I _know _you don't want me to start _singin_'!"

"You'd be right about that. I don't want to really hear you." Alex tried to push past the zebra but his friend- er, ex-friend, stood in front of him like a wall.

_"Start spreadin' the news..." _Marty began with a wide smile.

Alex's eyes shot open and he started backing away, pointing a warning claw at the zebra. "No! Marty! I'm not in the mood!"

_"...I'm leaving today..."_

The cat groaned and tried to turn away, crossing his arms.

_"...We are a great big part of it!"_ Marty smirked and poked the lion's shoulder with both hooves repeatedly, playing with him. "Now I know you know what's gonna happen now, don't you Alex?"

Alex sighed, loosening up his angry muscles a bit visibly as his body slumped a little. "Of course I do…"

"Then why are ya fightin' it? You know you know the words, Al!" The zebra grabbed the lion's face and shook him by the cheeks. He made the cat's lips move and became a ventriloquist. _"Two words." _

The lion rolled his eyes with a muffled sigh since he couldn't talk clearly with the zebra squeezing his cheeks. _"mmNew mmYork..."_

Marty smirked and teased him. "Sorry? _Couldn't_ really hear ya..."

Alex laughed and shoved the hooves from his face. He grabbed his friend and gave noogies to the striped horse's head, all his troubles melting into nothing. "New York, Marty." The lion chuckled. "New York..."


End file.
